User blog:Davidgumazon/True Reality of the Minecraft Player
At the end of the game, it is revealed that the in-game player is merely an avatar of the true player, you, by the Entities. *There is little distinction between the two, and Steve is just the in-game avatar of the player. Not a totally separate entity, and Steve now has a female counterpart, merging Steve and The Player entities as one cover the entire character, and a whole profile for Alex would be pointless. *It's gender was Unknown (While referred to as male or female respectively, WoG mentions that gender do not exist in Minecraft). It'd be still pointless for Alex profile. Default gender was Male as Steve, primary canon. Counterpart gender was Female as Alex, secondary canon, Alex will have eight different skins but won’t change the gameplay one bit, Mojang says she plays exactly the same as Steve does. Mojang states "But jolly old Steve doesn’t really represent the diversity of our playerbase. For that reason, we’re giving all players opportunity to play with an Alex skin instead. She brings thinner arms, redder hair, and a ponytail...". *The Entities also revealed that that The Player is outside of the in-game Minecraft world (aka. It just means that the player is outside of the Minecraft reality normally.). *The Player was able to bring his ability and reality warp in the "real world", as the Entities stated "in the long dream. It creates worlds that have no summer, ... I want to tell them, they are building true worlds in reality.", in other words that that Minecraft world is equally real to the "real life" used in the (fight) setting. The Player can modify it at will too. *The entire in-game Minecraft worlds are but part of The Player's dream and gaming in "real world" thus The Player had access on in-game menu to be able to create Minecraft worlds in-universe. see the cosmology map of Minecraft and see the resurrection feat (quoted) *When the ender dragon dies, the exit portal is created, allowing the player transported to the realm of the The Entities, and meeting them, for a short period of time meeting. The Entities revealed the player's backstory from original reality to it's journey to the fictionalized real world and in-universe. JG stated "I felt that Minecraft is what it is... I wanted to do an ending that was outside of the game.... I love the strangeness that comes when people get so lost in a game that the game becomes the world. Because you do get lost like that.... and for a short little period you’re not sure which one is more real.". *The Player existed two realms at the same. The End Poem stated that the 4th wall bounded with the Minecraft world through the player, implying the "YOU" living as the "real world" reality a "dream world" and "YOU" living in "physical game world" reality as a "dream" are your True Reality the player viewed them are just a "dream" not it dreamed literally, though, this Player is also a fictional version of the actual player the End Poem entitled the player as "Player of games" (It is also hinted that several other video games, not just Minecraft) and JG stated "...“dream” ... ’s really a story about the dream of a game, and the dream of life.... So I wanted to play with that moment, where you’re between two worlds," and because End Poem explicitly said "It thinks we are part of the game." but didn't say "you're not part of a game" but indicate "you're reality is like a dream" both "real world" and the "game". *The Player is in deep in dreams was startled to return to original reality after it realised it reality was a fictional version of "real world" which implies this player breaks the second layer of fourth wall, in other words it knows it reality was fictionalized real world - fictionalized real world is a setting where fourth wall breakers fictional characters fight. Unlike how Undertale's "Player" or Nintendo's "Player" are fictional versions of you, this player is able to bring their ability and reality warp beyond in-universe. JG stated "I love the strangeness that comes when people get so lost in a game that the game becomes the world. Because you do get lost like that. Especially in something like Minecraft, that’s so endless. You’re actually startled to come back into your life at the end of it.", and End Poem stated "Sometimes when they are deep in dreams, I want to tell them, they are building true worlds in reality. Sometimes I want to tell them of their importance to the universe.". *The Player breaks the boundary between "real world" and "in-universe". Much like how Undertale's "Player" or Nintendo's "Player" are fictional versions of you, it seems like this Player is also a fictional version of the actual player. I'd be different if it was the creators or something talking to the Player, but in this case it's two fictional entities talking to the Player. *The Entities revealed there are more than one player. Statements *One would argue that "dream" in End Poem is but a literal dream since Minecraft doesn't have feats and this player here is not supposed to be a character it is literally you and interpretation of the content with the dreams not being realities in common sense, this has been confirmed false because JG stated "The word “dream” gets used... as metaphor." in short the "dream" isn't literal so short dream or long dream they seems to be an indication of realms and how the player view reality as a dream whether inside or outside the game. Miscellaneous Sources *End Poem *Minecraft Players Can Now Choose To Play As A Girl *https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1621479#33 Category:Blog posts